After The Storm
by prettyflour
Summary: When the power goes out Edward and Bella find ways to distract themselves. AH. One-Shot written for Fandom Fights Hurricane Sandy.


**Disclaimer: **I own a sparkly red pen. I do not own Twilight.  
**  
***Big thanks to my beta** Vintagejgc **and my pre-readers** kikki7 **and** NKubie.**

**After the Storm**

**Written for Fandom Fights Hurricane Sandy**

* * *

I'm startled awake by the sound of a chainsaw. Edward jumps out of bed and stumbles toward the window still half asleep.

"_Finally_," he grumbles raking his hands through his hair. He plops back onto the bed and reaches for the alarm clock which still isn't on. It looks like today will be our third day without power. "Fucking Victoria."

Three days ago hurricane Victoria tore through the New England coastline and we are now in the aftermath. I consider us lucky; we had no damage to our house or cars- our only real issue being the lack of electricity.

I roll over and drape my arm over his chest and one of my legs over his.

"Morning," I whisper and kiss his jaw.

He closes his eyes and hums. "The power company is across the street finally dealing with that tree."

I push my face into his neck and sigh. I loved that tree. It's a giant old oak with leaves that turn into vibrant red and orange in the fall. I've spent many autumn afternoons sitting on the swing on our front porch with a cup of chai admiring it. Last fall Nessie and I volunteered to rake our neighbor's yard, collected the leaves in big piles and had a ball jumping around in them. It was windy that day and Edward took pictures- the leaves flying around us like brightly colored butterflies. The framed photo sits on my nightstand.

Weak from age, the ancient oak was no match for Victoria's high winds. It now lays on its side, a maze of gnarled roots exposed leaving a gaping hole in the neighbors' yard. The ground shook when it fell- taking two telephone poles and a large electrical transformer down with it

"Mommy!" Nessie squeals as she runs into our room and launches herself into our bed. "Can I watch a movie?"

"Sorry, baby, the power is still out," I say as I pull her under the covers with me.

"Can't we use the laptop?"

"I'm afraid not. We used up the battery yesterday watching Sponge Bob."

She pouts and throws the covers off. "Daddy? Can't we use the car DVD player?"

He rolls over and blows a raspberry on her cheek sending her into a squirming fit of giggles. We let her watch Finding Nemo on the portable DVD player before that battery died too, and then we kept her busy with our phones, playing Angry Birds and Diamond Dash.

When we have to take the phones away to charge in the car she throws herself across the couch and dramatically informs us that she is dying of boredom.

Apparently, six year olds need electricity in order to survive.

The first two days without power were actually really fun. It's August, so Nessie has no school and I have this week off from work. We cooked on the grill, made pillow forts and slept in the living room. We played board games by candlelight and ate non-perishable junk food, but now the novelty is wearing off. And the most recent news from the utility company says it's going to be at least two more days before they make any real progress restoring power.

After making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch, I run out to the car to grab my charged cell phone and I notice two missed calls from Edward's mom, Esme. I call back right away not wanting her to worry.

"Bella, sweetheart, how are you? Is your power back on?"

"Not yet, it may be a few more days."

"Well, we have power here, so don't hesitate to come over if you need anything."

I am so jealous of her right now. She never lost power at all, her home more inland than ours. "I may just take you up on that."

**~O~**

"Nana!" Nessie runs over and throws her arms around Esme's waist. "Can we watch a movie? _Please_?"

"She needs a shower first," Edward tells his mom and leans over to hug her. I need a shower too. We have running water but with no hot water heater...

After she showers, Carlisle makes popcorn and picks a movie for Ness. Edward and I shower as well and join them in the living room.

"Nana says I can sleep over," Nessie informs me, and Esme smiles and asks, "I hope that's okay? I thought I would give you two the night off."

We agree of course, nights to ourselves don't come very often, and as Edward drapes his arms around my shoulders and pulls me closer, visions of us making love by candlelight dance in my head.

On our way home Edward gets a text from Emmett.

"So...Em and Rose got power back at their house this morning, but not at the restaurant. They don't want all the food to go bad, so they're throwing a hurricane party. Wanna go?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Rose and Emmett have a house not far from the beach and I'm surprised they have power because the coast was hit the worst. They also own a restaurant- a little place that serves steak and seafood, so I'm sure the food will be stellar, especially with Rose cooking.

We drive home to change and head out, stopping to buy some beer for the party. There is a ton of people there, but the vibe is laid back. Drinks flow, Rose has outdone herself with the food, and we're having a great time. We're sitting around the bonfire bitching about the storm, buzzed and laughing.

I head inside to grab another beer and Edward follows, surprising me by pinning me to the fridge and kissing me deeply, his hands sliding around and squeezing my ass.

He pulls away and asks, "Wanna walk down to the beach?"

I agree and he grabs his backpack from the car. We walk the two blocks to the beach and I frown at the big sign that says the beach is closed due to the storm.

Edward smiles and pulls me by the hand. "The place is deserted, come on."

He's right. There isn't a single person around, the lights that usually light up the boardwalk are out, but the moon is full and bright. Hand in hand we make our way down towards the water. The August night air is humid, but the breeze coming off the ocean is cool, the perfect combination. Edward spreads out a blanket and I kick off my shoes, the sand beneath my toes is nice and warm.

Rose and Emmett may have power, but it seems like most other people around here don't. When I look up at the sky the stars are blazing, the lack of light pollution make them seem so much brighter than they usually are.

Edward sits beside me and opens up his backpack pulling out two Cokes and a pint of rum. So we drink and talk and then drink a little more. Rose already agreed to let us crash at her house, so we don't hesitate to keep right on drinking, and before I know it the soda is going and we've resorted to drinking straight from the bottle of rum.

We walk around a bit, put our feet in the water, and when he tries to tickle me I squeal and run down the beach. He chases me until I'm out of breath- not from running but from laughing so hard. Eventually we return to the blanket and lay back, propped up on our elbows as we watch the waves crash into the shore.

Edward leans closer, he's smirking, and his hair is wild. I can tell he wants to say something but he's hesitating. Before I can ask him, he says, "I read your story."

I freeze, my eyes wide. Holy shit! He read my fanfiction_? _Embarrassment washes over me. I hide my face in my hands.

"Oh come on, don't hide from me. So you wrote some smut, so what? It was good, it got me hard."

"No," I gasp, hiding my face again but giggling. Is he fucking serious?

"Oh yes," he replies. "What? You don't believe me? Fine. I'll prove it."

I peek through my fingers and see that he's digging through his bag. "What are you doing?"

He pulls out his phone. "I'm gonna read it again. Give me like five minutes and then grab my dick."

I crack up laughing, watching as he opens the browser. Oh my god! He has my profile bookmarked!

I'm not sure why I feel so...shy about this. I put my erotica out for the entire world to see on that fanfiction site, but for some reason... I feel nervous.

"Is all fanfiction like this? I may start reading it if it is." He laughs and clicks on my newest story and I'm glad because that one has the best lemons I've ever written. I got a little worked up myself just writing it. "Look at all these reviews. Ha! They love it! What a bunch of pervs!"

I'm laughing again and dropping my hands before saying, "Pretty much."

I lean over to see what he's reading. He's scrolling through the beginning and skipping right to the action. I snort, not surprised.

He reads for a bit and I stay quiet, reading too. I find myself aroused, and I _really _hope he is too. When he looks at me I can tell that he is, even in the dark. I reach over and touch him, and oh yes, he _is _hard.

He tosses his phone to the blanket, puts his hand over mine and makes me rub him up and down. I stroke him and kiss him and he returns the favor, his hand right up my skirt, dipping under my panties. I suck in a breath and fumble with his zipper. He laughs into my mouth and takes my right hand then my left, guiding me onto my back, pinning my hands over my head.

His tongue runs down my neck, his teeth scrape lightly over my collarbone, he bites my tank top and pulls it up, my bra too, exposing my breasts. The tip of his tongue teases my nipple and I arch into him, wanting more.

"That was fucking hot," he says before taking my nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. I grind into him, eyes closed, so turned on that I whimper. "Some of those scenes were...kind of familiar."

I glance at him, he's heavy lidded and breathing hard. My inhibitions just disappeared, washed away by lust and rum.

"Well, you know what they say..." I grind on him again and he grinds right back. "Write what you know."

Maybe that's what makes me nervous- the fact that the lover of my main character is essentially... Edward. And he knows it too. I can tell by his smirk.

Suddenly, I'm not so nervous anymore. I wrote that character like he was some sort of sex god. If anything, I think I just gave Edward's ego a giant stroke. If his fuck-hot grin is any indication, I'm pretty sure I'm right about that.

He sucks on my other nipple and lightly uses his teeth and I'm shamelessly rubbing myself on him like a cat in heat. I try and move my hands, but he won't let me, biting down on my nipple a little harder.

He moves his lips to my neck, close to my ear. "I think your one-shot was my favorite. All that dirty talk."

_That_ I didn't write from experience. That was pure fantasy. And that's when it hits me. How he has my hands pinned, the way he pushed my tank top up with his teeth. I wrote that scene just like this... _Holy fuck!_ I _love_ that he is acting it out, right here, right now.

I almost forgot where we are, out in the open on the beach where anyone could catch us. The breeze on my sensitive skin feels so fucking good, an extra sensation that makes me shiver.

"Do you want that?" he asks nuzzling the top of my breasts with his nose, "Does that turn you on?"

"Yes," I breathe not holding back. "I love the noises you make. I want more, I want you to talk dirty to me."

He releases my hands and snakes his own down my body, pushing my skirt up, moving my panties aside. He teases my slit as he speaks, "Mmmmmm, I love your noises too. I know you have to hold back at home, so tonight let me hear you. Let go and tell me how good you feel, tell me how you want it."

His fingers slide around my entrance and I am so wet. I whimper again and then tell him, "Put your fingers inside, suck on my nipples, _oh_!"

He does exactly what I tell him, doing _exactly_ what I like. I groan and take his head in my hands, fisting his hair. Two fingers slide in and out and then three. I hiss, I buck my hips.

"Yes," I say, "Just like that."

He keeps his finger movements slow, his tongue flicking fast, teasing, until I want more.

"I want your mouth on me." I pull his head up so that I can kiss him. Then I push on his chest and guide him onto his back, kissing my way down his chest and stomach while I take off his shorts and boxers. I kiss the tip of his cock and slide my tongue around the head, I spit on my hand and stroke his shaft, getting even wetter when he says, "I want your mouth on me too. I love the way you suck my cock."

I remove my panties and hike up my skirt then turn and straddle his face. He's licking before I have the chance to lean forward and return the favor. I'm panting, fondling my breasts and loving the cool air on my naked skin. I groan, loud and unafraid, only finding silence when I lean over and take him into my mouth.

He stops licking and flexes his hips up. "That's it, suck me. _Ah, fuck_ that's good."

His voice empowers me, I stroke and suck with vigor, dragging my teeth lightly up his shaft. He's thrusting into my mouth, making all those noises I love to hear. His hands push on my ass, his mouth feels so hot on me, his tongue on my clit making me writhe. We're both ravenous, relentless and I love that he's so into it, trying so hard to make me come this way. I feel myself getting close and I relax my throat, taking him as a far as I can. My orgasm hits me hard, my scream muffled by his cock in my mouth.

He keeps his hands on my ass, pushing me into his face and sucking on my clit. I release him from my mouth, shaking, whining, pressing my head against his thigh.

He doesn't bring me down slowly; he pushes me up and onto my knees. Then he's in me, fucking me from behind, growling as he sets a fast pace.

"You like it rough like this? You like when I fuck you hard?"

I'm already moaning, he knows that I do. "Yes, oh god, feels _so good_."

He splays his hand out between my shoulder blades and pushes me down, my head resting up against the blanket, my ass in the air.

He caresses my ass then squeezes it, smacks it and I'm moving with him, wanton and unashamed.

"I wish you could see this," he rasps, slowing down, each thrust now deliberate and slow. "I love watching my dick slide into you, the way you stretch around me, the way you push into me wanting it deeper."

I lean forward as far as I can go and so that he's barely inside me. Then I move back and when he's all the way in I push against him and hum, imagining what it looks like- his big cock disappearing into my pussy. He keeps our pace like that, holding my hips in place when I try to go faster.

"So impatient," he says and I can tell he's smiling. I try to move again but he grips me harder, rocking his hips back and forth so slowly, and then sucks in a breath when I touch myself between my legs. That spurs him to pick up the pace and now he's grunting above me, fucking me in earnest and I'm already close. I'm holding my breath, meeting him thrust for thrust, my fingers working fast but he comes first. Letting out a loud whine, he stills for a moment, thrusts a few more times while I continue to rub myself, my legs shaking. Then I come and he jerks his hips forward.

"_Oh fuck_, I can _feel _that, Bella. Christ, that feels good."

Leaning forward he wraps his arms around my body and squeezes. "God, I love you."

"Mm hm," I manage, lost in a buzzed orgasmic haze. He chuckles and kisses my back, running his nose up my neck. He's still inside me, and both of us shiver as I clench around him one last time.

We collapse in a heap both breathless and sated. I shift so that I can look at him and return his smile. He throws his arm around me and pulls me close. "Wanna do this again tomorrow night? My mom already agreed to watch Ness again." He wiggles his eyebrows at me. "I want to give you some new writing material."


End file.
